


honesty is a one-way gate to hell

by deceivingonionrings



Series: the stupidity that is my Dream SMP fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Derivative Of Main Story Line??, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Out of Character, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), im lazy so more tags later, this is a oneshot, what can i say? i love dream, wooo pogchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceivingonionrings/pseuds/deceivingonionrings
Summary: (this is literally me losing my mind over dream in a oneshot inspired by Cradles by the one and only Sub Urban. in this dream is less of a villain and more of somebody who kinda destroyed out of sadness i guess, so au comin in hot babey ahaha)When all else was collapsing before him, he basked in the light of the embers that whipped through the air with the strong wind. His eyes glowed a bright orange, mask broken in one corner to show the gloss shimmering over his vibrant green irises. Cold tears fell down his cheeks, yet he kept a smile.He'd learned to love what he was given and all he could do is force himself to accept what he had.
Series: the stupidity that is my Dream SMP fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122929
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111
Collections: Dreamwastaken Angst/Other Dream-centric fanfics





	honesty is a one-way gate to hell

  
  
Dream was a lonely man. He often immersed himself into his own activities, people assuming everything he did was of ill-intent. It was painful to be left alone, but he was a boy who had no filter. His friends had left him alone for that reason, not being able to handle him and his doing of impulsively dumb things and not bothering to apologize or just plain out being too rude or doing something bad. Though he admits it is partially his fault.

Lying had gotten him in the worst point of his life, his abusive father leaving him after he had lied about so many countless things having to do with dad's affair, only having his mother and two siblings to try and raise. His mother was sick and significantly weak, meaning he had to assist his younger sister and way younger brother, all the while helping his mother who was bedridden. One day, specifically April 2nd, he and his family were getting evicted because of the lack of rent payment. He was only a measly teenager, there was no possible way he could get a job to help his family suffice at such a young age. Yet they didn't know that, and reporting about not having a parental figure would get them into foster families. Dream had cried at the idea of losing his mother and siblings all alone like that.

By the last day they were prepared to leave, Dream had tried to wake his mother, though she didn't move. Her skin was ice cold and she was pale beyond any color that her skin had been before. From then he called 911, told them the address, and took his siblings and ran for shelter. He knew what happened that day, yet he lied to his family anyway. Eventually they were taken from him, the police finding them and bringing them to separate adoption companies for orphans and the upset screams of his siblings were burned into his mind as they were torn away from him.

The guilt hung with him ever since, thus he made it important to tell any truths he had. If he didn't want to lie but didn't want to say, he wouldn't say anything.

Honesty had gotten him to horrible levels all the same.

He was here now, glaring into the glowing light that engulfed his most cherished possession. 

The Community House was being burnt to the ground.

The first building ever made here, with his only friends and only valued things he'd had. Before Wilbur had blown things up, before the election and the battle, it was all just Dream loving his friends and being grateful for the new caring friends and people he considered his family. Now it was being demolished by an act of someone's selfishness, all the memories and amazing times being destroyed with it.

It was beginning to become hard to breathe for Dream, him letting out jagged breaths and trembling under the pressure of his emotions and the strong smoke filling his lungs. He refused to look away, someone yelling his name behind him as he began walking closer. The heat overwhelmed his exposed skin, a burning sensation eating at his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He wanted to walk into the flame so bad. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted the flame to take him and make him see why he should accept this. Accept how what he had was being destroyed and how there was nothing he could do and how it was his fault. Maybe it would make him understand.

The heat began to get painful, his shoulders raising up as he tries to keep smiling. His small sniffles break into sobs, emerald eyes trying not to break their gaze on his most prized possession as he watches it go.

A rage began to bloom in his chest and before he knew it he began to take a step forward into the fire engulfing the bridge to the building, hands trembling in pain and in pure hatred as his foot moves outward to go farther forward. He wanted to try and accept these consequences for what he had done but he couldn't find how. He wanted to have the fire burn him to nothing as punishment for "not accepting what was handed to him" and "taking things for granted". He didn't care anymore.

The red and orange blaze wrapped around his feet in desperation, his eyes burning with pain as he brought the courage to take another step. The fire seemed to thank him, slowly crawling up to his worn out pants.

He hoped after this next step it would mean his end. All he could see now was that amber and scarlet flame waving in front of his face, the colors mixing together in a mesmerizing way, almost beckoning him to take another step. He listened and picked his foot up upon the sight and braced for the impact.  
  
Before the flame could catch onto his clothing and he could step into the burnt debris, he was yanked back by his hood.

His weak form stumbled, letting his body collapse onto the cold wood as he felt hands cover his body and someone run their fingers through his hair. The dark sky in contrast to the fire made his eyes blurry, nerves giving way into relaxation as he closes his eyes and sobs harder. His face dampens further and the salty tears drip into his hair. He could only hear people's muffled speech and made out light comforts as he listens to the crackles of some heartless pyromaniac's product and the thumps of charred wood fall to the floor of crafting tables. 

"Calm down, Dream. You're okay." A soft voice pulled him from his haze, opening his eyes and slowly letting his eyes adjust. Sapnap and Fundy were on either sides of him, George there to play with his hair. He couldn't recognize who'd said it, assuming it was Fundy as his eyes fell onto the fox.

He was incorrect, though, as he soon registered the next line to be from Sapnap. "You don't have to worry, Dream, we're here."

He'd been alone so long he couldn't even recognize his friend's voices.

"S-Sapnap, its g-gone." He choked, vision blurring again as his tears resurfaced. Said boy hushed him, thumb wiping the tear that fell down Dream's cheek.

"I know, Dream, I know. It'll be alright, okay?"

He went silent for a second, jealous of how calm and collected the three of them were as he broke down into sobs once more. His juniper colored eyes swirled with hurt, looking away from his friend to stare at the dark blue sky. He glanced between the shiny stars, a memory making him want to crumple in on himself.

_"Hey, look Mommy! The stars are super bright today!!" Dream chirped, pointing up at the sky as his mother picked up the boy and sat him in her lap._

_"They most certainly are! Wanna make a wish?" She smiles to him, making his eyes light up with excitement. She laughed happily at the reaction. "Yeah! Which one do I wish on?"_

_"Whichever one you want! Though you can only do it on the first star you look at. Do you remember how?" The small kid pauses in thought before shaking his head with a sheepish smile._

_"No, I forgot."_

_"That's fine dear, just watch me." She points to a specifically bright star, Dream looking to the one he thought she was pointing at, "I'm going to wish on that star there. What you need to do is look up at the star and say, 'Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."_

_She goes silent for a second, him looking over to see her eyes closed and her whisper something to herself with a smile. She opens her eyes back up, the bright blue ones staring back at his. "Then you make your wish just like how I did! Don't say it out loud, though, or it won't come true."_

_"Oooohhh. Okay mama!! Let me try!" She softly giggled at her son's playful behavior, looking up at the stars with him._

_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have a wish I wish tonight." He smiles up at the white speck in the sky as his mother chuckled at the phrase being said only slightly wrong, soon turning his head down and clasping his fingers together, whispering something under his breath that his mom did seem to catch before looking up. "Do you think I did it right, Mama?"_

_She went silent for a second, looking down at her hands at her son's request from the star. She suddenly hugged him closer, kissing his forehead as she played with his hair. He wrapped his tiny arms around her at the action. "You did just fine, honey. I love you."_

_"I love you too!"_

_He had wished for his mother to be happy and that he and his upcoming sister could be happy. He wished for his father to smile at him and wished for a friend. He'd wished for so many simple things and it never felt like he had a single one._

_If only fate hadn't vowed him to deserve hell. ___


End file.
